Troublemaker Prologue
by Ms.fanficX3
Summary: This is just a little story I am going to be starting with my OC Lenka. I do not own anything but my OC Lenka Lexington and her family not including her aunt.
1. Chapter 1

" I have had enough of your antics Lenka! First you join a gang,then you start drinking and now you're selling dope !?" My father's voice boomed through out the house.

" Yeah,so?" I shouldn't have said that. He slaps my left cheek and I held it and wince.

" Takeshi…" My mother said softly. " You're being too rough on the girl.." She turns to me.

" Now,me and your father decided that you will be moved out of the country until you learn your lesson." I widen my eyes. "You can't do that too me! I have a life here!" I boiled with anger and looked down at the floor.

" Yes we can! You'll be living with your aunt Agatha in France." My father said,finally calming down.

" Please go pack your bags sweetheart,you're leaving this Saturday." My mom said guiding me to the stairs.

" And remember Lenka,the shit you did here in New York,won't fly in France." My Father said walking away.

"And remember we love you." That was the last words I remember them saying to me….

I sighed and leaned against the airplane window.. "Bullshit...If they loved me,I wouldn't be in France now…" I got up,took my bag from the carry on storage roof and exited the plane. Once I got outside of the airport, I spotted my aunt waving at me from her pink car. "YooHoo Lenka~!" She shouted and ran towards me. " Look at you! So big and pretty!" She exclaimed,squeezing my cheek. " Yeah thanks,can I go back to New York now?" She laughs. " Not just yet sweetie." She takes my bags and stuffs them into her trunk. I get into the passenger seat and huffed. Fuck my life...


	2. Chapter 2

1

After unpacking and getting comfortable,my aunt bust through the door of my new room."Let's go shopping for your first day of school!"She said grabbing my arm. I groan and get up.

~time skip to store~

I walk into the little boutique and look around. Pretty nice for a small store,well small enough for this small town. Everything is next to each other. Just makes it easier for me. "Like what you see?" A voice behind me says and I turn. A man not much older than me with black hair and black eyes smiles. " Uh,yeah. All the clothes are pretty cool." I say, rubbing the back of my neck. "Hmm,with your particular style I suggest you look over here." The man said pointing over to a section of the store. I thank him and walk over to the racks. I file through the hangers and find one outfit that catches my eye. ( outfit 1. : Outfit ) I pick up four other outfits. (

2. Outfit 2

3. Outfit 3

4. outfit 4

5. outfit 5

Well, these outfits are pretty nice. " Ready to check out,Lenka?" My aunt says from the counter and I nod.

After we check out,we pick up some food and leave to the house.. "I'm going upstairs!" I yell and run upstairs. Finally…..alone at last.

~Next day~

"LENKA!" My aunt yelled from the bottom of the steps. I groan and roll out of my bed. "I'm up!" I yell,while standing up. I walk over to my closet and pull out outfit 5 and lay it on my bed. I grab a towel from the linen closet and enter the bathroom…

After a nice bath, I blow out my hair and brush it to make it look decent. Then I apply eyeliner and mascara just to look a bit decent. I step out of the bathroom and put on my clothes and slip on some boots and put on my piercings. I walk downstairs,grab my backpack and almost walk out when my Aunt stops me. " Wait,I made breakfast." She says,handing me a plate of eggs and bacon. I sigh and stuff the food in my mouth and hand her the plate. "Thwanks."I mumble and run out.

I jump on my motorcycle,(yeah I brought from NYC) and drive off to school. Sweet Amoris High School…..sounds corny,but whatever. At least I was actually going to the school. I park my motorcycle outside of the school courtyard and lock it and all that nonsense. I walk into the courtyard and glance around. I thought I saw no one for a minute,until I noticed a teen leaning against a tree in the far left of the court yard. He was tall,had fire red hair,a fit figure and dressed in a style I liked. I hate to be stereotypical,but he was absolutely the bad boy type. He's even wearing a winged skull band tee. He noticed me staring and gave me a look that said "Do you like what you see?". I chuckle and give him the "In your dreams."look and keep walking. Once I get in the school,I spot an older lady.

"Well,hello there. You must be Lenka. The transfer from New York." The lady must of been the principal or something cause she was too old to be a student. I nod. "I'd like you to please see the student body president." She says,pointing to a door down the hall. "Thank you." I say bluntly and walk to the door. I knock on the door and hear a muffled 'come in'. When I entered,I saw a tall blonde with gold eyes. He definitely surpassed the blonde stereotype since he was the student president. Well,so did I,but that didn't matter. "Hey,I'm here to do my registration. I'm the new student from New York,Lenka.." He eyed me and nodded. "Oh yes, I'll go check your file right now." He turns around and starts to dig around in the file cabinet. He turns around and looks at me. "I'm sorry,but some stuff are missing." He says with an apologetic look. I grunt and cross my arms. " Are you sure? I checked everything myself!"I was clearly pissed and he smiled. " Just to be sure,I'll check twice. Your file could've gotten mixed up with other students." I nod and thank him and walk out.


End file.
